1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to office supplies and more particularly pertains to an improved paper clip construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a plethora of different designs for paper clips. In its most ubiquitous form, a paper clip is a wire device formed of internesting elongate wire loops with a single loop facing in one direction and a pair of nesting loops facing in the other direction. A good example of such a well known paper clip style is shown in FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,587 which issued to Hsiao et al. on Dec. 9, 1980. In reviewing this standard form of paper clip, it will be noted that only one end of the clip can be utilized to clip pieces of paper together. As such, when a paper clip is removed by a worker for the purpose of clipping sheets of paper together, the worker must first determine the correct end of the clip and align it accordingly. This greatly increases the task of clipping sheets of paper together, both in time and effort, and accordingly, there exists a continuing need for new and improved paper clips which could be more easily aligned and utilized in performing this simple office function. In this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.